Of Demons and Men
by WillWrite4Food
Summary: Thea knew what she was getting into and accepted her fate when she made her deal. Her 10 years is up and she's ready. When the demon she made her deal with offers her a new one, how can she refuse? Now Thea is stuck spying on two hunters for the King of Hell. Rated M for eventual CrowleyxOC pairing
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, the only light came from the moon. I took a deep drag from the cigarette I knew would be my last. I should be smoking it slowly, drawing it out so I could savor it properly, like a last meal. Instead, I rushed through it impatiently. My hand shook as I threw the remnants on the ground.

"Those will kill you, you know." I fought to hide my fear as his voice came from behind me. I turned around and met his gaze. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Let's get this over with."

"What's the rush love? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'd hate to be late." I said sarcastically.

"I've never seen someone so eager for eternal damnation. I have a counter proposal for you." I raised my eyebrow. I was very suspicious of any offer he might propose.

"I don't have anything left to bargain with."

"Things have changed since we last chatted. There's a new sheriff in town."

"You're a sheriff?"

"Not a sheriff per say, more like a King. _The_ King actually. Of Hell."

I tried to keep the confusion off my face. "Hell has a King? What about the devil?"

"Lucifer?" I nodded. "Overthrown and locked in a cage."

"So…You're a merciful King who is letting innocent little girls out of their deals?"

"You're hardly innocent darling. Innocent girls don't make deals for their souls. I have a task and I need a human for it."

"Don't you have a group of devil worshipers you can call upon for something like this?"

"I need someone with a delicate touch." I laughed harshly at that, there was nothing delicate about me. Not anymore.

"For what?" I asked.

"There are a couple of hunters, I need to know what they're up to. I need an inside woman."

"I've spent the last ten years avoiding hunters and monsters like the plague. Why would I jump on that sinking ship now?"

"Whatever you think Hell is going to be, it's a thousand times worse. Think of this as a detour off the highway."

"What would I have to do?"

"Gain their trust, stay with them for a bit, and fill me in on all the juicy details along the way."

"How am I supposed to gain their trust?"

"Ah, that's a good question. Damsel in distress I suspect will be the best route. Moose will fall for it. His brother won't, but your womanly prowess ought to be enough to sway his tiny brain."

"Moose?"

"The marks, Sam and Dean."

"I didn't agree to help you yet. I want something in return."

"Other than a delaying your trip to Hell?"

"I want another ten years."

"Absolutely not."

"Then call the hounds."

"Darling, when the King of Hell asks you to do something, he isn't really asking, and you bloody well better do it." His tone was harsh and his face made it clear he was not amused.

Knowing I was already marked for death was making me brave. I really had nothing to lose. I stepped closer to Crowley and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I'll do it. For more time and the terms of my deal still intact."

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Demanding little thing, aren't you? You continue to prove interesting. Final offer, you keep your ability and work for me for one year. Then, assuming you've served me well, we can look into other ways I may need the service of a human at that time."

"This spying gig going to last the entire year?"

"Don't know at the moment."

"But I'm guaranteed a year?"

"Yes, but you'll be working for me. It won't be all sunshine and puppies."

"Deal." He leaned forward and brought his lips to mine, that much I was expecting. I wasn't expecting him to deepen the kiss and work his tongue into my mouth. I shoved on his chest and he moved away. "I don't remember you invading my mouth last time."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You were only fifteen on our first go. I may be a demon, but I have morals."

"Really?"

"Come one love, integrity is the backbone of what I do. How else did you know I wasn't going to swoop in and snap your soul out of that delicious body of yours until tonight? I may be a demon, but I always honor my deals." His tone was deadly serious and I shuddered a little.

"Fine, what do I need to know about them?" A duffel bag appeared in my hands. It was full of books. The kind with a guy on the cover with his nipples showing and another in a tank top. "I appreciate the sentiment, but this doesn't really seem like my type of book."

"Those are books written about their life, the important parts anyways. Become familiar with them. Don't tell Thing 1 and Thing 2 you read them. However, if you slip up," I shot him a glare at his dig on me, "and they want to know how you have information you shouldn't, you can appease them by saying you read the books."

"Fine, read the crappy books. What else?"

"Under no circumstance can you mention you made a deal or that you know me. They will kill you."

"I don't make a habit of telling everyone I meet I sold my soul. Where are they?" As soon as the words were spoken I felt the earth shift and I was in a motel room.

"Sleep here tonight. Tomorrow evening go to the only diner in town for your evening meal. I'll arrange an introduction."

"What do I tell them?"

"You're resourceful, figure it out. I'll be in touch." Then he was gone. I threw the books on the ground and laid out on the bed. The mattress was cheap and the springs dug into my back.

"Why do I constantly get myself in these situations?" After a short pity party, I got up and pulled out the first book to begin my homework.

It took all night and most of the next day, but I managed to read through all of them. I already knew about much of what went bump in the night and I have an open mind, but holy hell. This should not be real. I dropped the last book on the pile next to the bed and looked at the time. It was five, almost time for dinner.

I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. It was outdated, but clean, and the water was hot. I stood under the spray trying to relax the tired muscles in my neck. This was a feeling I never thought I'd never feel again. My mind drifted to Crowley and our first encounter. We had crossed paths a few times since I made my deal, but his visits were few and far between and always left me wondering why he popped in on me. From my research that was not normal. Although what was normal really. Certainly not selling your soul.

I'd made my deal at the tender age of 15. Hardly old enough to be able to understand the price one paid when making this sort of deal. But I was not your average 15-year-old. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into. My father was a hunter and even though I wasn't raised by him, before he left he made sure I was educated enough not to be ignorant of what was lurking in the shadows. What he didn't teach me was the monsters aren't always supernatural.

He was two years older than me. Had everything going for him, looks, money, grades. Everything I was not. He took an interest in me, I was hesitant at first, but eventually he wore me down. One our second date he drove out to the park near the edge of town and expected more than I was willing to give. To say he wouldn't take no for an answer would be an understatement. He beat me until I couldn't move, then made me tell him how much I wanted him, that I loved him. He said he'd kill me if I didn't do it and I believed him. He nearly did.

He left my broken and bruised body on the ground in the park. It wasn't until the next morning a jogger found me and called an ambulance. I didn't tell anyone what happened. I told them I couldn't remember anything. No one would have believed the golden boy was capable of this. I was better off keeping it to myself. Eventually my body healed, but my mind did not. I become obsessed with revenge. So much I was willing to trade my soul for it.

That was when I met Crowley. I had been reading Plato and came across a story of a ring that afforded the wearer invisibility to commit any act in secret. I decided if a peasant could overthrow a King without consequence, I could have my revenge the same way. Only I didn't want to be invisible, I wanted him to see me, know who was responsible. So, I gave him my soul and he gave me the gift of never getting caught. It had come in handy in all aspects of my life. Don't have any money? Take what you need. Seeking revenge? Torture and kill 'em. Hungry? Dine and dash. Need a car? Steal one. Life was great again, mostly. I lived like I knew I was short on time. I smoked like a chimney, drank like a fish, and did pretty much whatever I wanted. Until yesterday when my time was up. I didn't want to help a demon. It wasn't morals, I just don't want to be caught in the crossfire when whatever he was planning went down.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the towel then realized I had no clothes other than the dirty ones I had discarded on the floor. I had nothing. No wallet or ID, and no possessions. I didn't plan on being alive today so I'd spent all my money and abandoned all my stuff.

I picked up my jeans and tank top up. Maybe there was an iron I could use to get the wrinkles out. I stepped into the bedroom to find a note on the bed, 'You're welcome.' I crinkled it up and tossed it on the floor. Underneath the note was black jeans and a ripped up t-shirt I recognized as one of my favorites I'd left behind in the last hotel I was in. There was also a toothbrush and matching black lace bra and underwear. I rolled my eyes but put everything on then brushed my teeth.

The diner's walls were painted orange. The benches and stools were covered in equally hideous vinyl. I didn't bother with a table and went straight to the counter.

"Hi hon, what'll it be?"

"Do you have any specials?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"I'll take that." I looked around the restaurant, trying to figure out which two idiots were Sam and Dean from their descriptions in the books. So far I didn't see anyone who fit the bill, but there were only two other patrons. Hopefully whatever Crowley had planned would be happening after my food arrived. I was starving. The waitress came back to drop off a glass of water then went to the rotating dessert case to retrieve a pie.

She noticed me watching her. "Best peach pie for three counties. I make it myself every morning. It's my great grandmother's recipe, rest her soul."

"Looks good."

"Here, try it. On the house. The kitchen's a little backed up." She held out a plate with a small slice on it.

"Thanks, it looks delicious, but I don't care much for peaches."

"I'll take it." I looked towards the voice. I turned just in time to see the man's companion roll his eyes and walk past us to the nearest table.

"It's all yours." I said quietly. He grabbed the plate and went to sit with his friend.

"Can you believe it Sammy? Free pie. That chick is crazy."

"Not everyone counts pie as its own food group."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation. I'd found them. I took a few minutes to compose myself before I went back to eaves dropping on their conversation. Eventually my dinner was set in front of me but my mind was distracted. My back was to the boys and I was getting nervous as to exactly how Crowley would make a damsel out of me.

I didn't have to wait too much longer to find out. "Something wrong with your dinner?" The waitress asked me.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Maybe I can help." Her voice became cruel. I looked up into two pitch black eyes. _Really Crowley, very subtle. You couldn't have sent literally any other supernatural creature in the world._ She reached out and wrapped her hand around my neck, hard enough to restrict my breathing, but light enough I could still speak quietly.

"Is this because I didn't want Grandma's pie?" I spat out with as much venom as I could manage under the circumstance. I heard what I assumed were Sam and Dean jump to their feet behind me.

"It's nothing personal, I just haven't killed anyone today and I don't want people to think I've gone soft." Her grip tightened and I couldn't speak or breathe.

"Let her go." The one I assumed was Dean said calmly to her.

"Winchesters." She sneered. She picked up a knife with her other hand and held it against my collarbone. "Why don't you take your prize," she gestured to the pie, "and I'll take mine."

I was starting to struggle for breath and she didn't seem inclined to release me anytime soon. As if confirming my suspicions, I felt the knife drag along my collar bone and around the outside of my breast. _Screw this damsel shit._ I placed my hand on her forearm and clawed at her wrist. She laughed at my useless attempts, but her head tilted up. I used that as an opportunity and grabbed the salt with my other hand and flicked it out so her face and mouth were doused with it. She withdrew her hands and yelled while she spit and wiped off her face.

I stepped to the side as Dean ran forward and stabbed the bitch with a knife. "Well thanks guys, you really know how to jump in and save the girl." I dabbed my cut with a napkin then sat down to finish my dinner.

They both looked at me stunned. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Thea. You are both are hunters I assume."

"Yeah. Maybe we should get out of here before the cops come and wonder why I stabbed the waitress to death."

"Right." I stood up, taking my plate with me and walked towards the door. I could feel their questioning looks on my back. "It's been awhile since I've had food that didn't come from a gas station and since I almost lost my life for it, I plan on eating it."

"You have a car?" Sam asked me. I shook my head no while I stuffed my face with potatoes. "Want a ride back to your place?" I nodded and followed them to the black Chevy I'd read about. Sam opened the door and I started to climb in.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "No food in the car." I ignored him and sat down in the back. "You better not make a mess back there."

"Where do you live?" Sam asked.

"Shady Pines Motel." I answered.

"You here on a case?" Sam asked.

"I'm not a hunter."

"How do you know about hunters?"

"I got attacked a few years back. Some guy ran up and sliced his head off. When I finally stopped screaming he told me about vampires. The internet can be wealth of information if you look hard enough." The town was so small we were already pulling into the motel. I needed to think of something compelling quick.

Sam got out and held the seat for me while I exited. "Thanks for the ride." I started to walk away then turned back around. I could tell they had been having a silent discussion about me. "Is there a bar nearby? I could really use a drink, and the least I can do is buy you each one. A small thank you for coming to my rescue."

"There's one about a block away."

"Mind waiting a few minutes for me to change into something not splattered in blood?"

"We're staying here too. Come knock on the door when you're ready. Room 19." Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll hurry." My room was on the opposite side of the motel from theirs. Once I was back in my room I realized once again I didn't have any other clothes. "Damnit." I muttered.

"Don't fret love. Daddy to the rescue." I turned around to find Crowley lounging comfortably on the bed. Another pile of clothes at his feet. I picked up the shirt. It was a much too small dark red tank top with a deep V neck. Not worried about modesty I removed my bloody t-shirt and put on the new one. Crowley hummed appreciatively and I shot him a glare.

"Do you need to be here?"

"Need, no. Want, yes." I took off my jeans and without thinking bent over on front on him. "I see you're wearing the knickers I got you." I sighed and put on the black skinny jeans. They sat low on my waist and when coupled with the tank top left about three inches of my abdomen exposed.

"Don't be too flattered. They were the only ones I had. Next time you send a demon to use me as bait, maybe tell her not to slice me up and choke me to death in the process." The anger was evident on his face. "No need to rush out and issue punishment, she's dead."

"Make sure they take you with them. I trust you know what happens if you fail."

"Yeah, yeah, express ticket downstairs." And then he was gone.

I knocked on the door to room 19. Sam opened it, but they were both standing in the doorway. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded and I could see Dean's eyes lingering on my exposed skin. Crowley must have been right, he is a sucker for a pretty face. Even then, I still knew winning over Dean would be tough. I'd have an easy enough time finding my way into his bed, but a much harder one gaining his trust.

The five-minute walk to the bar was done in silence. I was surprised by how crowded it was inside, but I guess in a town with nothing to do everyone came to the bar for their nightly entertainment.

"What'll it be boys? First one's on me."

"I'll take a beer." Sam said.

"Whiskey." Dean answered.

I leaned over the bar and got the bartender's attention. "I'll have two whiskeys and a beer please." He nodded and went to retrieve our drinks. I looked around the bar while I waited. The patrons were mostly old men and a group of twenty somethings playing pool. Not a very diverse bunch.

"That'll be sixteen dollars." He said when he returned. I handed Sam and Dean their drinks.

"I'll pay. Can you guys go grab that table over there?" When they were out of earshot I turned back to the bartender and smiled warmly at him. His eyes drifted to my cleavage, but he met my eyes when I spoke. "Thanks for the drinks. I'm going to go now." For a moment he looked confused, but smiled back.

"Bye miss." I walked to the table and sat across from Sam, putting me right next to Dean.

"So what's your deal?" Dean asked.

"My deal?"

"You just got choked out by a demon, and you seem suspiciously calm." Dean said.

"I've learned freaking out doesn't help anything."

"Who was the hunter who saved you?" Sam asked.

"Didn't leave a name. He saved me, gave me a two-minute speech on vampires then told me to run before the nest came. After that I got a little obsessed with finding out if what he said was true and I stumbled onto a lot of stuff I wish I hadn't. I decided to at least learn about all the scary things so I could better avoid them."

"What did he look like? The guy who saved you." Dean asked.

"Tall, well, taller than me. Brown hair, older than you guys." They shrugged, not able to match my vague description with anyone they knew of. "I only saw him for a few minutes. Even if I had a picture hunters aren't exactly celebrities. It's not like every hunter knows who you too are." I took a sip of whiskey and pretended not to notice the knowing look they shared. "I gave you my name, who are you guys?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Winchester." He paused, waiting for a flicker of recognition to cross my face.

"Now I can thank you properly. Thanks for saving me back there Sam and Dean." I held up my glass and downed the rest of my drink.

"You sure you're not a hunter? You drink like one." Dean said after downing his drink too. "I'll buy."

"Make mine a double." I called out as he walked towards the bar. "Are you here hunting something?" I asked Sam. "I don't want to get caught in the middle of you and whatever it is."

"Not anymore, we just finished. It was a –"

"No need to share the details." Sam's face looked thoughtful and I smiled inwardly at his reaction. "Don't get me wrong, it's admirable. I didn't mean to offend you. Somebody's got to do it. Sacrificing so much so the rest of us can live blissfully unaware. I just couldn't do it."

Dean came back and set a shot in front of me. "Here. Drink it slow because I ain't buying again."

"Thanks." I threw it all back and smiled at him. "That's okay. I think it's your brothers turn to buy next." Dean downed his and slid the glass to his brother. Sam sighed but moved towards the bar.

"You really don't know what that demon wanted?" I shook my head.

"Do you guys see a lot of them?" I asked, trying to sound a little scared.

"More lately than usual, but yeah."

"All the more reason for me to never see you both after tonight. As nice as this has been, I think I'll be taking my leave." Sam returned with our drinks and I swallowed mine down quickly. "It was nice to meet you Sam." I stood and put my hand on Dean's shoulder then leaned in so I could whisper in his ear. "It was nice meeting you too."

"You don't have to worry, we're hitting the highway first thing in the morning." Sam said.

"Are you sure you're okay to get back alone?"

"I think I can handle walking in the dark." I pretended to stumble as I turned around. Dean stood up to catch me. "Thanks." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Let me walk you back." I sighed but didn't fight him when he grabbed my elbow and led me to the door. The air was chilly and I shivered. "Here." Dean took off his flannel button up and draped it over my shoulders. My eyes lingered a bit on the muscles of his arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You seem like you need some help."

"You must be a sucker for a lost cause."

"Something like that." He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder while we walked the short distance to the motel. He was warm and if I pretended he wasn't a hunter and I wasn't damned it almost felt like he was walking me home from a first date. I stopped in front of the door to my room and pulled away from Dean a little so his arm was still wrapped around me.

"Don't take offense to this, but I hope I never see you again."

"Ahh," he placed both hands over his heart, "you wound me."

"I doubt that, but thanks again for your help. Tell your brother I said bye." I turned to unlock my door and could feel him staring at me. I turned around and gave him a playful shove in the chest. "Good-bye Dean."

I let the key slip from my fingers and bent over slowly to pick it up. When I stood, his chest was pressed to my back and I could feel his breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps and I shivered as his arm snaked around my waist. Even though my body was responding to his touch, I had to remember this was part of the plan. I could not give in.

"Dean…" I said quietly, half in warning half in want.

"I could come in for a while." He said lowly in my ear.

"I am positive I can make it to the bed from here."

"No reason to chance it." I leaned backwards into him and let him run his lips over my neck and his hand roam my abdomen. When I could feel how much he was enjoying himself I placed my hand on his.

"Dean, stop." He froze, but didn't let me go until I started pulling away. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"I get it." He said and started walking back in the direction towards the bar. I let him get about twenty feet away before calling out his name playfully.

"The blonde in the red shirt has been eyeing you all night. She looked like a sure thing." I could hear him laughing as he disappeared into the dark night. I didn't bother turning on the light when I got in my room. I set the alarm for three hours and laid down on the bed with all my clothes on. It was midnight, I figured there was no way they were leaving town before three in the morning.

"Time to get up poppet." I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Go away."

"That's no way to talk to your boss."

"Go away _sire_." I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was three.

"Oooh, say it again, slow."

"Go to Hell." Crowley laughed. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how your genius plan was going, because from here is seems like absolute rubbish."

"It's going fine. Come sunrise I'll be on my way to whatever crap town they are headed to next."

"You seem very confident for a woman who appears to have missed her opportunity. Need I remind you what happens if you fail?"

"I get sent to Hell, which is exactly where I would be anyways. Need I remind you that your threats to send me to the pit are worthless? I accepted my fate quite a while ago." It was too dark to see, but I could feel his glare on me. "Are they in their room?"

"Yes."

"Then everything is working according to plan."

"And what exactly is your plan Thea? Because all I see is a girl alone in a motel room and two marks that aren't giving her a second thought."

"I was going to do this one on my own, but since you're here. Could you be a doll and throw me through that window?" I gestured to the large single pane window that faced the parking lot. Crowley gave me a look that clearly said he thought I was insane. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"Magic word."

"Now?" He shot me another glare. "Please, oh mighty and powerful king, toss me through the window then disappear from my sight."

As I flew backwards through the air I heard him mumble 'I hope you break something important' right before I crashed through the glass. I bit back my scream when I landed on the ground. I needed them to think I was unconscious. It was harder than I thought it would be. The pain was worse than I anticipated. I took deep even breaths to help manage it and quickly took stock of my injuries. I could move all my eremites, nothing felt broken. Just a lot of cuts and what would be bruising in the morning. It only took about a minute before I heard footsteps and their voices.

I felt them trying to rouse me but I didn't respond. "Get her inside the room before anyone else comes out." Sam told Dean. I felt myself being carried and dropped on the bed.

"Make sure she's okay. I'll go see what happened."

"You clean her up, I'll go check out her room." Dean protested.

"You have her blood all over your shirt, that's going to raise too many questions."

"Fine, hurry up. I don't trust this chick."

Dean lifted my arms and checked over my injuries, he must have decided I wasn't dying because after he pulled out some glass and wrapped my arms I felt him get off the bed. It sounded like he was pacing around the room. I decided I couldn't play passed out any longer and sat up.

"Whoa." I said quietly, and fell back down on the bed.

"Hey, Thea."

"Ahh! What are you doing in my room? Oh God, we didn't, did we?"

"If we did you'd remember." I wanted to roll my eyes at the cockiness in his voice but refrained.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in scrapes and cuts. "I…I was sleeping. And someone was in my room. He grabbed me."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I didn't know him. What did he do to me? Everything hurts."

"We found you outside in the parking lot. The window to your room was broken."

"I went through the window." I said quietly. "I remember." I looked up at him like a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Someone pushed you through the window?" Dean asked then sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Not pushed, threw." I wrapped my arms around myself "Was it another demon?" I whispered. Sam came in the room and I jumped.

"It's gone. I smelled sulfur." He said to Dean then kneeled in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"I – I think so."

"You can stay in our room tonight." Sam offered.

I snapped my head up. "No, I have to get away from you guys. No creepy monsters in two years and now two in one day after I run into you." I stood up and headed for the door. Dean put his hands out to stop me. "Let me go."

"Thea, think about this. This has nothing to do with us. They are coming after you for a reason, we can help you."

"You can't protect me! They're demons, they are strong and can throw me across the room without touching me."

"Please Thea, let us help you." Sam said. "This is what we do."

"How can you help me? I don't even have a place to stay or anywhere to go. I've been staying in this shitty motel and now I have to find another one."

"If they found you here, they will keep finding you."

"This can't be happening. Why is this happening," I muttered to myself, "I didn't do anything. I don't have anything. I don't know anything."

"Should I slap her? I think she's in shock." Dean asked Sam.

"Not funny." I said.

"Let us take you somewhere safe. There are things you can do to protect yourself against demons." Sam said.

"Where is this somewhere safe?"

"Kansas."

"As in Dorothy's Kansas?"

He laughed. "You have no idea."

"I…but…I…Shit."

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep for an hour, then maybe if I'm not dead when I wake up I'll go with you."

"You have glass in – " Sam started to say something but I held up my hands.

"Whatever you are about to say save it. I feel like shit. I'm bleeding. I'm taking a nap." I laid back down, but under the covers this time. I wanted to stay awake and listen to what they had to say but I really was tired and only managed to hear them argue about being able to trust me before I dozed off. Sam was in favor and Dean was not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Kid." I opened my eyes to Dean standing over me. "Time to hit the road." I tried to stretch but every part of my body ached.

"Always hurts worse the next day. Can you get up by yourself?" He asked. I nodded and slowly lifted my body so I was standing. "Sam's outside. We're all ready to go." I went outside to see Sam loading the last bag in the trunk.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'll survive."

The ride was uncomfortable. I could still feel the glass embedded in my skin and every bump along the road felt the need to remind me they were there. The ride was silent except for the music and that was fine by me. I had no idea how the hell I was going to earn their trust and used the time to gather my thoughts.

Four hours later I had no ideas and I was staring at a door that seemed to open into a hill. "Where are we?"

"Home sweet bunker." Dean said. I followed him inside and felt as if I were walking backwards in time. The place looked a like a crazy billionaires bomb shelter.

"You guys live here?"

"We sort of inherited it." Said Dean.

"It's safe from pretty much anything supernatural." Sam added.

"Demons?" They both nodded. "Well I guess that's a plus. Is there somewhere I can take a shower?"

"Follow me." Sam answered. As we walked through the hallway I noticed their hideout seemed too big for just them.

"Is it just the two of you here?"

"Yeah. You can shower in here. Towels are on the shelf."

"Thanks. Are you sure it's alright for me to be here? I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Don't worry. We'll figure out why the demons want you and then you'll be back doing whatever it was you were doing before." His face fell a little. "What were you doing in that town?"

"Nothing." I laughed. "Running away from my problems I guess. I'd only been there for a few days."

"Any problems we should know about?"

"Nope, my demons aren't the supernatural kind, or at least they weren't until yesterday. They're the old fashion, I wish I could turn off the crap in my head kind." I was surprised by the sympathetic look on his face, but it quickly changed to concern. "No need to worry, I'm not some insane person who hears voices. I just don't like to be stuck with my own thoughts in one place for too long." We stood there in awkward silence for about a minute before I couldn't take it anymore. "Well, as great as this conversation was I think I'm going to take a shower now."

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. _Great, I'm supposed to be gaining their trust and Sam probably thinks I'm crazy now._ I undressed and was finally able to get a good look at the damage from the window. I needed to get the glass out. I looked around until I found some tweezers and began the painstaking process of removing the shards. I couldn't reach some of the cuts on my back so I gave up and got in the shower.

The first part of my plan had worked. Which was great, but I didn't have a second part. I needed to come up with a compelling enough reason for them to let me stay. I'm sure it won't take long for them to realize no more demons are after me. The last thing I wanted was a pissed off King of Hell on my ass.

When I made my deal I knew he'd been King of the Crossroads. He had been very proud of the title and made sure I was aware of the fact it was practically an honor to have him there. The second time I encountered him was on the day before my eighteenth birthday. I was holed up in a fancy hotel room. I usually didn't use my deal for things that extravagant, but it was for my birthday. I wasn't going to get many more so I decided to make the most of the ones I would have.

 _"Are you not a tad young for that?" I was raiding the minibar when I heard him. Even though I hadn't heard his voice since that night it was one I'd never forget._

 _"I only have seven years left. Might as well make the most of them." I poured the contents of one of the bottles into the glass._

 _"Darling, that is hardly making the most of them." He snapped and a bottle of dark liquid appeared in his hands. "Try this." I handed him the other empty cup and he poured me glass. I took a hesitant sip, but hummed in approval when it went down smooth. Smoother than anything I'd ever had before._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My personal favorite." When I looked up he was lounging on the couch with a glass of his own. "How's your deal treating you?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Just fine?"_

 _"Great?" I said unsure of where he was going with this._

 _"It's been three years, done anything interesting?"_

 _"Nothing comes to mind."_

 _"Really? Because a little black soul in Hell I was torturing mentioned how a dark haired girl trussed him up and did unspeakable things to him for two whole days before finally killing him. I let him speak about it, I do love a good torture story, and he went into quite a lot of detail. I have to admit it sounded bloody brilliant." I couldn't look him in the eye. "So much I wanted to find the perverse little thing that dealt it out and make her a deal. Imagine my surprise when I learned her name." He cleared his throat, the sound was impatient. I looked up, there was genuine fascination in his eyes._

 _"Is that why you're here?"_

 _"Tell me, why did you do it?"_

 _"I wanted him to be dead."_

 _"If you wanted him dead you would have killed him. It's quite easy, no need for all the fuss. Why'd you go to such great lengths to make sure he suffered. I mean, for a human, the creativity alone was genius. And the patience you must poses to peel him apart like that, piece by piece."_

 _"He deserved it."_

 _Recognition flashed across his face. "Ahh, I see. You were you of the ones –"_

 _"Is there something you wanted?" I didn't want him to finish that thought._

 _"Not that I haven't already made a deal for." He stood and I looked away. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand on my face. He turned my head so I was looking at him._

 _"Have a happy birthday love." Then he was gone, the only thing he left behind was the bottle of liquor._

I carefully patted myself dry so I didn't irritate the cuts. Luckily they were all pretty shallow except one on my back. It had reopened in the shower and probably needed a few stitches. I wrapped myself in the towel and went to look for Sam. Maybe he would be willing to stitch me up.

I followed the path back to the library but there was no sign of Sam or Dean. I decided to return to the bathroom and try to bandage it for now. On the way I heard music coming from one of the closed doors. I knocked, but there was no answer so I decided what the hell and went in. As soon as I opened the door a gun was pointed at me.

"Why are you prepared to shoot whatever walks through the door? I thought this place as safe from monsters."

"You can never be too careful."

"Have you seen Sam?" Dean eyed me questioningly. He was probably wondering why I was looking for his brother in nothing but a tiny towel. "The cut on my back still has some glass in it. I was going to see if he could take it out. I think maybe it needs stitches too."

"He went to the store."

"Oh, would you mind?" I lowered the towel covering me so the gash on my back was showing.

"Yeah, come on." I followed him back to the library. He pulled out bag of first aid supplies and handed me a bottle of whiskey. "We don't have any pain killers."

"This will be fine." I opened the bottle and took a few swigs.

I winced a little when he pulled out the tiny pieces of glass but it wasn't that bad. He decided I did need stitches, but only five. When he was finished I had drank most of the bottle. I handed back to him and he frowned.

"Sorry. I'll get some more next time we go out."

"Don't worry about it. There's more in the kitchen. That's one thing we always stay stocked up on." I got up off the chair and Deans eyes took in my barely clothed state. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll grab another bottle."

"About that, I, uhh, really hate to ask, but I don't have any clothes. Do you have a shirt or something I can wear until I can wash mine?"

I wasn't sure why, but he looked a little uncomfortable with that idea. "Sure. I probably have something."

I watched as Dean went through his dresser eventually pulling out an old red and white flannel shirt. "Do you own anything that isn't flannel?" I asked.

"Beggars shouldn't be choosers."

"Fair point." I motioned with my finger for him to turn around but he didn't get the message. "Do you mind?" I asked.

He spun to face the wall and I removed my towel and put on Deans shirt. It rested about three inches below my butt and pulled apart a little where it went over the swell of my breasts. Not ideal, but all the important parts were covered. "You're the first naked girl that's been in here. It's kind of unfair I don't get at least a peek."

"Sometimes life just isn't fair. Is there somewhere I can wash my clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

After my clothes were put in the washer, I wanted to start on another bottle of whiskey. Even though it was only noon it wasn't too hard to convince Dean to join me.

"Come on, we can make a game out of it. Two lies and a truth?"

"Isn't that a game for more than two?"

"It'll be a good way to get to know more about each other."

"Fine, I'll go first. If you chose wrong, you drink."

"If I chose correctly, you drink."

"Got it. I was born in Kansas, I can't swim, and my favorite food is pie."

"I think you made that one too easy. No way a hunter can't swim. That's survival skill." Dean drank confirming I was correct.

"I ran away before I was sixteen, I'm allergic to strawberries, and my favorite band is AC/DC." I said.

"No way someone your age has taste that good in music."

"Wrong. I found a bunch of old tapes in the attic when I was a kid and fell in love."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Depends on my mood, right now I'd say Ride On. You're not very good at this game."

"Shut up. I've met an angel, I've come back from the dead, or I've shot a grenade launcher."

"Those all sound ridiculous." I pretended to think hard. I know the first two were true from the books, but if I was going to gain his trust I needed to lose. "People don't come back from the dead."

"One drink to you."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"It's true. The lie was the grenade launcher. I have one, haven't had a chance to use it though."

"I'll drink, but if your brother doesn't back up your story you're finishing the bottle. I can't drive a stick, I've never had a real boyfriend, and I make a mean apple pie."

"Never had a boyfriend? I call BS."

I raised my glass and smiled. "I've never been in a real relationship, drink up." His face was shocked.

"You've never dated anyone?" I shook my head Have you ever…?"

"Have I ever what Dean?"

"You know."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Sex. You've never had sex?"

"Nope." I pooped the P and even though it wasn't my turn I took a long drink from my glass.

"How is that possible?" The look on his face was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are really quite gullible."

"So it was a lie?"

"Not the boyfriend thing, that was true. Briefly dated a guy in high school but that hardly counts. Of course I've had sex. I think I'd die if I went longer than a day without an orgasm." I laughed a little. "Although I guess I don't necessarily need sex for that. I could always take care of myself. But it's always more fun with a friend, right friend?"

Dean's face was still shocked. "I ugh, I can't." He stammered out.

"Relax Dean."

"What does Dean need to relax about?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"Orgasms." He looked back and forth between us confused but didn't say more. "The next time one of you goes out can I come? I need to get some clothes and basic necessities."

"Yeah. I picked you up a toothbrush and a few other things I thought you might need."

"Thanks, but I wish you wouldn't have. I don't have any way to pay you back."

"It's alright. I spent less than ten dollars."

"I appreciate it. My clothes should be ready for the dryer about now." I got up and left the room but stayed in the hall out of sight so I could listen to them talk.

"Why were you guy talking about orgasms?" Sam asked Dean.

"She brought them up."

"I saw how you were looking at her at the bar."

"That was when I thought we were never going to see her again. Now that she's staying here it doesn't have the same appeal." Sam scoffed. "Sammy what are you trying to say? That I'm incapable of not sleeping with her."

"Pretty much."

Sam didn't answer but I heard one of the chairs move across the floor so I tip toed quickly to the room with the laundry.

A few minutes later Dean came in as I was laying my panties on the ironing board to dry. "Are you done with the washer?"

"All yours." I moved out of the way so he could put his clothes in but didn't leave. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I didn't mean to."

"I wasn't."

"I mean, I get it." I smiled as my voice turned teasing. "I'm sure a lot of guys can't give a girl an orgasm. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He turned to face me. "What?"

"You know, you said 'I can't' so I assumed you meant make a girl come." He stepped towards me. Even though the look on my face made it clear I was joking, he was not amused. The predatory look in his eyes made me back up until I hit the ironing board.

"You think you're pretty funny don't you?"

"I've been known to make a few people laugh here and there." He was only a few inches in front of me now. I could feel the heat from his body.

"If you would have let me into your room last night you would have seen exactly how capable I am." He leaned against me so the bottom half of our bodies were pressed against each other. The rough material of his jeans were rubbing against the bare skin of my legs.

"Well don't worry, after you left I took care of myself." He was staring at me now, desire evident in his face. When he looked like he was about to give in he turned his head away then inhaled sharply. "What are those?" I glanced over and laughed inwardly.

"They're too delicate for the dryer."

"You're not wearing any..." He said each word slow like it took a great amount of concentration to stay focused.

"I only have the one pair." He groaned and I couldn't keep my giggle inside this time. Until I heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Our heads both snapped to see Sam standing in the doorway. Dean jumped back like I'd shocked him.

"I'm going out." He said then left.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" Sam asked.

"Other than me teasing your brother who is quite easy to work up? Nope."

"I don't want anything to get awkward if you guys get too close."

"No worries there Sam." He looked skeptical. "I'm a love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl. Since you guys are keeping me alive the leave 'em part is currently off the table. And I'm sorry, but your brother is way too easy to tease. I got to get my entertainment somewhere. I doubt this place has cable." I tried to walk past him gracefully but stumbled a little.

"How much did you guys drink?"

"Not that much."

"You smell like a like a liquor store."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"How about we get some food in you."

Dean returned after Sam and I finished eating lunch. Sam called it lunch. I'd liken it more to rabbit food. Don't get me wrong, I love a good salad, but this was an appetite teaser. I needed something with more substance.

"Where'd you get off to?" Sam asked Dean when he walked into the kitchen.

Dean threw a grease stained bag of fast food on the table. "To get lunch."

"Thea and I already ate." Before the words were out of Sam's mouth I had torn into the bag and unwrapped a burger.

"Thanks Dean." I said through a mouthful of food. "What's your guys' deal?" They both looked at me in confusion. "I mean, I thought hunters were old drifters that drove though the country killing things. Not two guys living in a secret underground lair. You guys are like Batman, but without the tech."

"And without the money." Dean added.

"We used to live out of motels, even the car sometimes, but we recently inherited this place. It's perfect for us. Nowhere else would have had built in warding." Sam said.

"Well, in case I didn't say it enough already, thanks for the help. I do appreciate it."

"No problem." Sam said.

"How are you guys going to help? I get that I'm safe in here, but I can't stay locked up forever. How do we get the demons off my trail?"

"We have to figure out why they are attacking you first. Do you have any ideas?" I shook my head.

"Have you noticed anything weird in the past few weeks?" Dean asked.

"Not until the waitress at that diner tried to off me."

"We'll figure it out." Sam assured me.


End file.
